<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>missing teeth, adventurers and ice cream by catboyongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475060">missing teeth, adventurers and ice cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyongie/pseuds/catboyongie'>catboyongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kid Fic, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Pre-The Hobbit, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyongie/pseuds/catboyongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Legolas visit Rivendell after a long while of Legolas missing his friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel &amp; Legolas Greenleaf, Arwen Undómiel &amp; Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf &amp; Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>missing teeth, adventurers and ice cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was originally a chapter for my series callled Inneruntions but it got kinda long and it didnt really fit so yeah<br/>but i hope you enjoy<br/>also ik elves and humans age differently but its my fic not yours so haha<br/>legolas, arwen and estel would be like 5ish in human years in this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legoals followed Ada through the halls. They were in Rivendell. Legolas was so excited to see Lord Elrond again and to see Arwen and Estel. He had been annoying Ada for months to come to Rivendell so he could play with Arwen and Estel. Ada finally said yes because he had busyness to talk to Lord Elrond about. Ada was always busy.<br/>
They were following an elf servant. They were going to dinner. It was the first time Legolas was going to see his friends after so long. Him and Ada had gotten to Rivendell earlier and seen Lord Elrond. Legolas had gotten Lord Elrond muddy when he hugged him. Ada had been upset but Lord Elrond laughed.<br/>
But Legolas hadn’t seen Estel or Arwen yet because Ada said he needed to be presentable for dinner. Legolas didn't know what presentable meant but he had to take a bath and hold still for Ada to braid his hair. Ada said he squirmed too much. That had made Legolas giggle. Squirmed was a funny word.<br/>
The servant turned a corner and Legolas felt nervous. He didn't know why he was nervous. He was excited to see his friends and his friends weren't scary. But Legolas still felt like spiders were crawling around inside his tummy. He reached up to hold Ada’s big hand. Ada smiled down at him and Legolas felt a little better.<br/>
“Are you scared my little leaf?”<br/>
“I am never scared Ada.” Legolas stuck his lip out but kept holding Ada’s hand. “Im holding Ada’s hand because I didn't know if Ada was scared.”<br/>
Ada laughed but he kept holding Legolas’ hand.<br/>
The servant had stopped walking. Ada nodded toward the servant and walked into the doorway the servant was standing next to. Legolas felt the spiders crawl around again. He hid a little behind Ada’s pretty robe.<br/>
“Thranduil! Welcome to dinner, was everything alright settling in?” Lord Elrond had stood up. He was at the end of the table. Legolas peeked around Ada’s sleeve.<br/>
“Ah Legoals there you are! All cleaned up too.” Lord Elrond smiled at him and Legolas felt better. He stepped out from behind Ada.<br/>
“I got a bath!”<br/>
Lord Elrond smiled again.<br/>
“Thank you very much everything was wonderful. I’m sorry again for Legolas getting you all dirty, he had insisted on walking with the guard and not sitting on the horses.” Ada said.<br/>
“Oh it was perfectly alright! Please sit.” Lord Elrond made the gesture with his arms to the table. Ada walked to the table and sat next to Lord Elrond, Legolas sat next to Ada slowly. Once he sat down he looked around the pretty room. There were tree branches for the ceiling. Ada once told him that that type of tree is called a willow tree. Across from Ada was Arwen and next to Arwen was Estel. Estel smiled at Legolas. Estel was missing a tooth from the front of his mouth. He looked funny with his tooth missing. Legolas giggled and smiled back. Arwen smiled at him too and waved. She had all of her teeth.<br/>
Ada and Lord Elrond had started talking about all sorts of grown up things like “politics” and “what type of wine is this?”. “What type of wine is this?” was one of Ada’s favorite grown up things to talk about Legolas had noticed. He had tried wine before. It made his eyes water and tasted bad but Ada said he would like it when he got big.<br/>
Servants were walking in with food. Legolas was very hungry. Once all the food was set down Estel grabbed a chicken leg and put lots of bread on his plate. Arwen giggled but Lord Elrond said the guests had to get their food first. Ada put bread, some roasted vegetables and a small bowl of soup on Legolas’ plate before getting the same thing. After Legolas and Ada got food Lord Elrond served Arwen who wanted the same soup Legolas got, then he got himself food. Ada and Lord Elrond started talking about boring stuff again. Legolas watched Estel eat. He was eating very fast for only having one front tooth.<br/>
“How did you lose your tooth?” Legolas was very curious. He had never heard of anyone losing teeth except for in battle. He was pretty sure Estel hadn't been in any battle, but Estel was very brave, maybe he had.<br/>
“Ada says that humans lose their teeth when they grow.” Arwen answered. “Doesn't he look funny?” She giggled and Estel stuck his tongue out.<br/>
“He said it's natural! And it makes me look cool, it does not look funny!” Estel said, turning to Legolas. “Doesn't it make me look cool?” Estel smiled real big so Legolas could see.<br/>
“You look like you were in a battle!”<br/>
“Ah told you I looked cool! Ada! Legolas said I looked like I was in a battle!” Estel laughed. Arwen scrunched up her nose and kept eating.<br/>
“Mmhm yep that's wonderful Estel.” Lord Elrond said. He sounded like Ada did when Legolas tried to talk to him when he was in a meeting. Estel stuck his tongue out at Lord Elrond but Lord Elrond didn't see. Legolas laughed, Estel was very funny.<br/>
Arwen started telling Estel and Legolas a funny story about how she stole fruit buns from the kitchens and didn't even get caught and Estel got food on his face from eating so fast. Lord Elrond and Ada looked up from their boring conversation every time Arwen, Legolas or Estel got too loud. Ada sighed looking up again. Ada sighed a lot. Lord Elrond sighed too. Maybe sighing was a grown up thing, like gross wine.<br/>
“You three seem to be done with your dinner. Arwen, Estel would you like to show Legolas the courtyard?” Lord Elrond said.<br/>
“Oooooo yes! Legolas the courtyard is so pretty!” Arwen jumped up.<br/>
“Will we still get desert if we leave the table?” Estel asked, his eyes narrowed.<br/>
“I don't see why not.” Lord Elrond said “Just go play.”<br/>
“Yay! Come on Legolas.” Estel got down from his chair and smiled back at Legolas. Legolas jumped down and raced after Arwen who had already started running down the hallway.<br/>
“Race you!”<br/>
Estel chased after him. Estel was fast but not as fast as Arwen and Legolas. Arwen could run very fast for being in a floor length dress. When Ada made Legolas wear his floor length robes Legolas couldn't run fast. He would also get trouble when he tried to run in them because it wasn't proper.<br/>
Arwen beat Legolas to the courtyard and Estel got there a second later, his cheeks puffing in a cute way that made Arwen and Legolas giggle.<br/>
“That wasn't fair, you are elves!”<br/>
“You're the only one wearing pants so it is too fair.” Arwen said.<br/>
“Legolas had pants on!” Estel pointed to Legolas. Legolas was wearing a pretty light green robe Ada had called a tunic and matching pants.<br/>
“Well I have a tunic on top of it.” Legolas stuck his tongue out at Estel then giggled. Ada would be upset if he saw Legolas sticking his tongue out at someone.<br/>
“Hmph.”<br/>
“Oh don't be a baby Estel! Let's play adventurers!” Arwen said, picking up a stick that she put in her sash like a sword.<br/>
“Yes! I call being the rohan rider!” Estel jumped up happily.<br/>
“Can I be a sorcerer?” Legolas had never played adventures before. It was probably like the warriors games he played with Tauriel.<br/>
“Yeah! I’ll be the monster!” Arwen said climbing into a tree. “You guys walk by and then I’ll attack you and you have to fight me!”<br/>
Legolas got a stick that looked like a wand and got ready. He was a mighty sorcerer who was adventuring with a brave Rider of Roahan to defeat an evil monster.<br/>
“You ready sorcerer Legolas?” Estel said. He seemed very heroic. They were ready to defeat the monster and save middle earth.<br/>
“Yes! Now we must find the monster.”<br/>
They walked around the courtyard. But now it was not a courtyard. It was a dark cave that was the house of the great monster Arwen. Swords ready, they approached the tree.<br/>
“Rawrrrr!” Arwen jumped out of the tree. She landed on the ground and ran toward them.<br/>
“Ah duck Estel!” Legolas shouted as Arwen aimed a bunch of leaves towards Estel. Estel spun and then did a pretend sword move that cut off Arwen's leg.<br/>
“Ha! Simple leaves couldn't destroy me!” Estel taunted Arwen.<br/>
Legolas raised his stick wand and did a spell that blasted Arwen backwards. Arwen and Estel were very fun to play with. They were very good at pretending.<br/>
“Spell Proof!” Arwen laughed.<br/>
“You can't be spell proof!” Legolas argued.<br/>
“Can too!” Arwen dodged another of Legolas’ spells.<br/>
They continued playing until it was dark. Legolas was having so much fun he didn't even care. They all got tired though and decided that the evil monster and the adventures had come to agreement. Agreement was a big word Legoals learned from Ada’s meetings.<br/>
“Wait! Do you think dessert is ready?” Estel said. “I saw them making ice cream today in the kitchens! I hope that's what they are serving!” Estel laughed.<br/>
“Ice cream? Yay! It's so good, Legolas you have to try it!” Arwen said, her eyes got big talking about ice cream. Estel grabbed Legolas’ hand and they all ran back to the dining room. Estel’s hand was warm.<br/>
“Ada!” Arwen was first back into the dining room. Legolas needed to practice running in robes so he could beat her next time.<br/>
“Yes Arwen?” Lord Elrond looked up.<br/>
“Is dessert ready?” Arwen asked. Estel was standing on his tip toes to try and see if there was any ice cream on the table.<br/>
“Yes they served ice cream, I was about to send someone to fetch you.” Lord Elrond said.<br/>
Arwen squealed and climbed up into her chair. Estel jumped up into his. Legolas not knowing what ice cream was but not wanting to miss out ran around the table and got into his chair.<br/>
“You got dirty again.” Ada said, frowning.<br/>
“Well of course Ada, I was being an adventurer!” Legolas was looking at the bowl in front of him. It had a sort of creamy thing in it. It looked like milk was solid but it smelled different. Estel was already half finished with his and Arwen was putting a brown syrup on hers.<br/>
“Ah well of course.” Ada raised his eyebrows still looking at Legolas’ clothes. Ada raised his eyebrows a lot too.<br/>
Legolas picked up his spoon and carefully took a small bite. It was cold but very sweet. After a minute he decided he liked it.<br/>
“Legolas what do you think of the ice cream?” Lord Elrond asked.<br/>
“It's very good!”<br/>
“Good, I'm glad.” Lord Elrond smiled. “Hopefully it won't make you as ravenous for more as my children.” Estel had finished his and was eyeing Arwen’s.<br/>
“I doubt it. Legolas will get aggravatingly hyper off of milk and honey.” Ada said. Ada picked up a napkin and tried to wipe off Legolas’ face.<br/>
“Well it is getting late. I'm sure you are tired from your journey. I will send Arwen and Estel off to bed. And we can work out the rest of the treaty with the northern kingdoms tomorrow?” Lord Elrond stood up.<br/>
“Sounds perfect. Thank you for dinner.” Ada said, also standing up.<br/>
“Awww Ada do we have to?” Estel said looking up at Lord Elrond pouting. “I wanna keep playing adventurous with Legolas!”<br/>
“I am sure you will have plenty and plenty of time to be brave warriors with Legolas in the future. But for now you have to sleep or we will not have ice cream for the rest of our guest trip here.” Lord Elrond picked up Arwen who looked very tired and looked down at Estel. Estel immediately jumped down. His eyes got wide at the thought of no ice cream.<br/>
“Well goodnight.” Estel bowed to Ada and smiled at Legolas real big again so Legolas could see his tooth gap. The more that he looked at it the less funny it looked and the more it made Estel look cool.<br/>
“Goodnight!” Legolas giggled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>